Daily use of mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, has dramatically increased over past decades. It has become more difficult for users to maintain mobile device power in between charges due to this increased use, limitations in battery technology and the inability to access electricity for periods of time.
Typically, mobile devices remain continually connected to the network to check for incoming data. A large percentage of the time, however, a mobile device is not actively used to exchange communications, such as phone calls, e-mails and messaging. The continued network connection contributes to a large power consumption of the mobile device compared to the limited amount of time the mobile device is actively being used during the continued network connection. Some mobile devices offer a power-saving mode (i.e. airplane mode), during which time the device remains disconnected from the network. Users may also choose to turn the devices off to preserve power. But in both the power-saving mode and the power off state, users cannot receive or send any communication.
This document describes methods and systems that are directed to solving at least some of the problems described above.